Cardiovascular disease is the leading cause of death in the world. Considering the fact that a majority of such deaths due to cardiac arrest occur before a patient can get the needed medical care, the patient should be continuously monitored for real time detection of events that can portend cardiac arrest (Deepak Vala, D.T.P., A Survey on Ambulatory ECG and Identification of Motion Artifact. International Journal of Engineering Research and Development, 2012. 1(7): p. 38-41). The electrocardiogram (ECG) is a main measurement device for effectively diagnosing cardiovascular health, and other cardio-respiratory related diseases, and can be used as a guide for cardio-fitness therapy.